


As Long as You want

by Plushion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, No Magic AU, Soft Boys, baz is not white, just me indulging, pure fluff, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushion/pseuds/Plushion
Summary: "Can we really stay out here as long as I want?" He mumbles sleepily. "Of course," I pause and look at the water for a moment. "as long as you want."





	As Long as You want

**Author's Note:**

> me, back on my bullshit  
> no but fr i wrote this a while ago aND MAN THERES JUST SOMETHING ABOUT SIMON BEING ALL SOFT WITH BAZ AND BAZ BEING ALL SOFF BACK IDK blease enjoy

His head is resting on my thighs as he looks out in front of me at the waves before us. I card my fingers through his hair. It's softer now that he doesn't slick it back anymore. I told him I liked it better natural and he just grumbled something about keeping his image but after that day he stopped using it. 

It's not just his hair that’s soft. Each day he lets a little bit of his defense go. I think maybe he was scared I would hurt him, so he had to keep up that facade of being tough and unfazed. So the longer we're together the softer his edges go. I'm glad he doesn't put up such a front anymore. 

He closes his eyes slowly when I scratch the nape of his neck. I was using my other hand to read but I put the book down. Instead I move my hand to his arm and rub circles on his tawny skin. My other hand replaces the one that moved from his hair. 

He sighs softly and turns his body over so he's facing me. I pause my movements while he adjusts in my arms. I look down at his face to see him looking back at me. He looks sleepy and sweet and like something I never would have seen in the first stages of our relationship. 

He's smiling lazily with his lips closed and he nudges his nose into my leg. I let out a breathy chuckle and put one hand on his face, stroking it with a gentleness I find myself using more and more. 

"Do you want to go back in?" I ask because I think he may fall asleep out here. He merely groans in protest. I laugh and pet his hair again. "Okay, we can stay out as long as you want." I reassure him. He just smiles into my leg.

It's quite nice out here. We live near a beach, A fairly private one at that. Its only about a five minute walk back to the house. 

The sand is light, Baz says it's like my namesake-- 'Snow'. Baz is dark warm colors. Except his eyes. His hair is black and his skin is like caramel and cinnamon sugar. But his eyes are a piercing grey. Or at least from a glance they are. I've been up close more times than I can count, so I know they actually have shades of icy blue and green in them. His eyes are a lot like him, much more than you see at a single look.

He's so much more than anything I thought he'd be. He’s caring and protective and good to me. He’s more than I could ever ask for.

Waves crash as a couple seagulls fly overhead. It's autumn so we cant swim but the benefit of no one being here is good. Plus it’s not too hot. 

"Can we really stay out here as long as I want?" He mumbles sleepily. "Of course," I pause and look at the water for a moment. "as long as you want." 

I look back down at him. His face is relaxed, mouth open just slightly and his hair starting to cover his face. Yeah, He's definitely asleep. 

I'd do anything he wants. For as long as he wants. Because all I want is him.

**Author's Note:**

> also someone help i need more ships to get into bc snowbaz is like all im into anymore lol


End file.
